


chocolate warmth and rainy afternoons

by qtyeonj



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, JAY MAKES A CAMEO BTW, M/M, but he's only mentioned - Freeform, i shall fill the void, i wrote the first 2/3 paragraphs a while back, it's 3 am and i finished it, it's also not that long, rainy afternoons are the best, sunghoon is sleepy, sunsun tag here is so underwhelming, this is self-indulgent tbh i apologise, vv sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtyeonj/pseuds/qtyeonj
Summary: sunoo fully believes that afternoons are much better when you're with the love of your life
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	chocolate warmth and rainy afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!  
> this isn't very long, but i do hope you enjoy reading it either way  
> (if i made a typo somewhere pretend you didn't see anything)

sunoo wakes to the pitter patter of the afternoon rain, and an arm wrapped around his torso. he shifts underneath the covers slightly, pushing his body against the warmth being emitted from his side. the arm on his torso tightens, and sunoo feels his head being tucked underneath his boyfriend’s chin. he closes his eyes again, allowing the comfort from sunghoon’s arms to lull him to a dreamy state; asleep, but not fully asleep. a crack of lightning flashes against the grey shadows, and a roaring thunder rumbles in their ears.

it’s saturday – they’ve had such a busy week that they’ve barely had time for each other. sunoo misses waking up wrapped up in sunghoon’s love, and he’s sure the other feels the same too. “you know…” sunghoon starts, his voice a little husky from sleep, “if i was a robot and needed to charge, i think all i’d need is a hug from you. it’s like an instant serotonin boost.” sunoo laughs, breathy and light (he feels carefree; only with sunghoon does he ever releases the walls he builds everyday. and only with sunghoon does he ever drop his bright facade). he turns from where he faced the window, coming face to face with his boyfriend. “you’re so weird sometimes, you know?” sunghoon flashes a sleepy smile, loosening his arms around sunoo to pull their blanket up to his shoulders. he pokes sunoo’s cheek playfully, before returning his arm onto the other’s waist.

the gentle buzzing of their phones were ignored as they indulged in the comfort and warmth of each other (sunoo misses the way that sunghoon holds him as if he was the most precious thing in the universe; only in sunghoon’s grasp does he ever feel this safe). “it feels like i haven’t seen you in years,” sunoo reaches forwards to brush sunghoon’s bangs out of his eyes – his touch feels electrifying, and sunghoon feels more awake than he seems. “love, i picked you up from work last night.” his voice is still drawled out in a sleepy slur, but sunoo finds it cute (“i’m not cute!  _ you’re  _ the cute one in this relationship!” sunoo simply pats the older male on his shoulder, “whatever you say love.”)

“hyung, let me be nice to you for once.” sunoo huffs, puffing out his cheeks and his lips forming a teasing pout. sunghoon laughs, bright and bubbly, and sunoo’s wondering if this is was he hears in the gates of heaven. “if you don’t stop acting cute like this, i’ll kiss you.” this causes sunoo to smirk, “then what’s stopping you?  _ wait–  _ actually, please don’t. you haven’t brushed your teeth yet.” sunghoon rolls his eyes, ignores sunoo’s statement, and kisses him anyways. and in the years that they’ve been together, butterflies never fail to form in sunoo’s stomach. it’s always there; ever present in their lazy mornings and mellow nights. sunghoon’s lips are soft against his, eager and tender. the wind from outside crackles against their windows, but it serves as background noise, blending seamlessly with their quiet conversation and idle cuddling.

and at this very moment, sunoo’s happy. nevermind the soreness he feels at his shoulders, or the dark circles that formed in his eyes. “do you want to do anything today? or would you rather just stay in bed?” sunghoon grabs one of sunoo’s hands, playing with his fingers mindlessly. “i’d rather stay in bed. i think hearing jay rant yesterday has drained my battery.” sunoo groans at the memory, shaking his head as he sighs (he loves jay, he really does. but sometimes when he’s had a long day and just wants to go home, he can’t bear to hear about the other boy’s musing on whether he should eat ramen or udon for dinner).   
  
“funny of you to say that; you literally wouldn’t shut up for two hours talking about how mint choco is the best and that i have no taste.”   
“you say that as if i’m wrong – and i’m right! it  _ is  _ the best.”

“okay, we’re not going to start this argument again.” he pulls sunoo closer to him as he buries his head further into their cushions. for a while, they stay in that fashion: sunoo wrapped snugly in his arms as he let’s the other boy’s rambling lull him to another dreamlike state (it’s quite hilarious really, when they remember that outside is a roaring warzone from the storm – the complete opposite of the safe haven that they’ve created for themselves). it’s..  _ nice,  _ and sunghoon’s sure that he’ll find himself asleep again soon. “you look like you’re about to knock out again.” sunoo threads his fingers through his the other boy’s hair, causing his eyes to droop even further.   
  
“that’s because i am.” sunoo kisses him lightly on his jaw, before throwing an arm around him and hooking the back of his right elbow on sunghoon’s nape. “well, you can go back to sleep if you want. we have all weekend to be together.” eyes already closed, sunghoon nods. he can hear sunoo humming him a gentle lullaby, his voice dripping with honey and love. and he does just that, falling asleep to the sweet sound of sunoo’s voice and the calming notion of fingers going through his hair.

later, they wake up just two hours before sunset – the rain has stopped and the sky has cleared. they’re sitting side by side under a blanket in their living room, mugs of hot chocolate between their palms. there’s a random tv show playing, but neither of them is really paying attention. when the weekend’s over and monday comes, they’ll have to get ready again for another hectic week; but for now, they bask in the domesticity of their love and comfort. this, sunoo thinks, is always the best way to end his week, and he’d pummel through another headache-inducing week if it meant that he’ll be able to spend his weekends with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted another au/fic in a while after i ended my socmed fic, and the other fic i'm writing is taking a lot longer than i thought. this was really rushed, but thank you so much for making it till the very end either way! also i sent the first 2/3 paragraphs of this to my sunsun ethus gc, so this is also for them <3
> 
> scream at me on twitter: @qtyeonj  
> here's my sunsun socmed fic: fake it till you make it  
> cc


End file.
